


natsume gets fucked by enderman asf

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, More Sex, Pain, Sex, Sexy, Vore, minecraft sex, must read asf!!!!, ouuhhh, really hot, sex again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: READ!!!1!
Relationships: natsume x enderman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	natsume gets fucked by enderman asf

after natsume had chopped off tsumugi's penis for the 8th time, he no longer had someoen to sex with. (pain). he decided to play minecraft. he was palyong minecraft. omg. he saw something. it was. purple particles. "omg woaoaahhh!! kitten is that youasf?" the purple particles vanished. pain. "DAMNIT WAAAHH" natsume was sad. he didnt wanna play minecraft anymore. he threw his laptop at leo who just so happened to be sitting across the room. "WHORE" natsume yelled. natsuem laid down in his buzzlight year bed. "pain" he whispered. he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "WHAT THE   
F̶̢̧͔̩͔̻̟̱̱͠Ṷ̶̧̟̣̾̽̓̊̒̓̔C̷̯̄̿̆̊̂̌̍͊͠K̴̨̤̥͎͇͖̙̂̿ DO YOU WANT TSUMUGI?" he turned around to see that it wasnt tsumugi. it was enderman in the real. natsume started staring.he didnt realize he was drooling until enderman 

grabbed his chin. "hey natsume(;" ednerman sayd. "omg..." natsume said. leo somehow vanished but then enderman startefd fucking fnatsume. "OOUUUHHH ENDERMAN ASF THIS IS SO HOT" natsume moennned. "i can nmake it hotter" ednerman said befpre he vored natsum whole. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hey (;


End file.
